My name is Terra
by mystere23
Summary: Novelization of Final Fantasy VI Terra's told from her point of view. Contains some parts never discussed about her. I changed the rating for various reasons, mostly due to a thoughts of suicide and pairings.
1. Intro

Though my own thoughts were ripped from me, there was a small part of my mind that always cried out whenever that man would make me do things that I did not want to do.

Kill.

Murder.

Destroy.

Burn up everything!

This was one sadistic person. I knew he was far too evil for his own good. He was not only evil, but he was absolutely insane. Actually insane is to put it mildly; I have no idea what to call this guy, because he has got to be off the charts.

Anyways, I still remember vividly that day. I know for a fact that I have always been in this Empire. I destroyed about 50 of the Empire's soldiers in about 2-3 minutes.

My mind kept telling me not to do this, but as soon as Kefka gave the order to me, I could not think twice.

It had to have been about 10 years when Kefka put on this dreadful crown. Every day was pure Hell for me. If I was not out murdering or burning something up, my other purpose was to please either Kefka or his Emperor in ways that I do not want to even please them.

I always wonder at times, what happened to my parents? Did they abandon me? Did they just give me to this cursed Empire? Or is it truly the one that I have come to believe, that they were killed when I was an infant? Or maybe I was kidnapped? I pray that the first two were not true.

Anyway while part of my thoughts are still there, perhaps the subconscious parts… the other part the conscious part is in more control, control only through the use of a crown on my head. That is why right now I am going through what has to be below freezing weather in the mountains, with two lowly Imperial soldiers, toward a coal-mining city of Narshe. Our goal is simple: Find the frozen Esper, kill any whom stand in our way, and bring back the Esper to the Empire. The only joy I get out of all of this is for a few days I do not have to see either Kefka or the Emperor.


	2. Narshe

Early morning, prior to anyone being awake minus the late guard was when we arrived in this city. Strangely though the town was warm. However it reeked of the smell of coal. If one had never even heard of the town of Narshe, walking in even the dumbest person should be able to tell right off the bat that this was a mining town.

One of the soldiers spoke up, "How the Hell can it be so warm here?"

The other one spoke up, "Biggs do you never read all the briefing? This town is heated entirely by geothermal heat."

"By the way Wedge, Biggs Stated, have you ever heard rumors of a Yeti in the mines?"

Wedge just burst out laughing. "Surely you don't believe in old wives tales do you?"

"I don't know, I thought Espers were tall tales until they sent us on a trip to get one… so at this point I am not willing to weigh out anything."

Wedge looked at both of us. He new going in and retrieving the Esper should be a piece of cake. This town still had yet to use modern marvels such as gunpowder. In fact if any were dumb enough to try and attack us, due to our Magitek Imperial Armor it would be overkill. Especially the technology on mine. Mine was a new model they wanted me to test out. I must say that it was better. The older models all had a fire, ice, and bolt beam, as well as a self heal; mine also carried a feature to banish, a confuse horn, a poison gas, and finally a magitek missile launcher.

Wedge finally broke the silence, "Lets not take any chances… Lets put her in the lead!"

Before I could object I was already in the lead. We started to explore the town looking for the mines. Looking at this town could tell that it also had a lot of money, in fact rumors flew in the Empire that if Narshe sided with the resistance, they could actually have the funds to easily match the Empire. However the one thing they would always lack: Magitek power.

Sadly while exploring the town several people, or guards if you will, approached us to try and stop us. A few times Wedge burned them to ashes with his fire beam. Biggs seemed to love to fry people with his bolt beam. As for me, which I could not stop myself, I launched missiles at several people killing them in the process.

We suddenly got in front of a giant mine that looked like it was brand new, due to several pick axes and locker storage rooms nearby, in addition the smell of coal was quite more powerful in this mine then if it had been a mine they were mining for years.

"The frozen Esper was found in a new min shaft… Maybe this one?" Wedge suggested.

We continued on the smell of coal was far more powerful once you were to walk in. Luckily for us the lanterns were all still lit, suggesting our theory of this being a new mine shaft to be accurate. We walked deeper into the mines, occasionally being attacked by weak monsters in there, which stood little to no chance against us. We finally reached a barricade.

Biggs said, "Let me handle this, stand back!"

Wedge and I moved back a few feet and Biggs destroyed it like it was not even there to begin with. No sooner had we moved back to where he was when we heard a loud sound coming from the next room.

"Could it be the Esper?" Wedge asked

Just then a huge snail like creature came out.

Biggs shouted, "Hold it guys think back to the briefing…"

Wedge asked, "What about it?"

Biggs continued, "I think that this is a Yemir, it eats lightning."

Wedge responded, "and stores the energy in its shell?"

Biggs said, "Yes, so don't attack the shell."

Wedge concluded the conversation by saying, "Got it!"

The battle was a lot more than we could bargain for. We hit it several times with fire beams as well as my Magitek Missiles. The battle dragged on mainly because this "Yemir" kept retreating in its shell. One had to feel sorry for Biggs because at one point the creature even slimmed him. Finally, we could tell it was slowing down, but as it did it withdrew in its shell more frequently. When it was hiding we used our self heal systems designed on our armors.

We heard it coming out again and Wedge told me to finish it off. I fired a missile directly at the eyes and it split in half and the slime it was made out of began dissolving giving off an immense odor that smelled like dirty gym socks mixed with feces. But at least it was dead.

We continued into the mines and came face to face with a huge slab of ice and what appeared to be a creature in it.

Before we could respond both Wedge and Biggs suddenly disappeared.

I could suddenly hear it talking to my mind, or it seemed that way, but I could not make out a word of it. Then my body began to glow, but the last thing I remember is the armor starting to break apart and everything started to go black… Will I be joining my companions now in death?


	3. Awakening

Several times it was like light would fade and unfade. I had no idea where I was or what I was doing. Occasionally I think I felt something warm on my head… I think it was a warm rag? I have no idea how long I was out or what I was to do next. Slowly I felt the strength return to me, and finally I made myself get up from a bed.

As I was getting up the door to the room opened and a middle aged man came through it carrying a bowl with a rag in it (that most be the thing that I kept feeling on my head, which would mean he is the guy who was placing it on my head). He was also carrying a teapot and some bread.

Before he could speak, I spoke, "Where am I?"

The man replied, "Take it easy, you have been out for several hours." As he was saying that he brought a pair of bolt cutters near my head, and if I had my normal reactions I probably would have cringed, but I could not control my actions and instead just sat there as he came closer.

He instead cut the crown on my head and it fell to the floor. As it fell I could feel a lot of pressure coming strait to my head all at once and if I had memories, they seemed to fade as soon as the crown was cut.

All I could say was one thing, "Head hurts…"

The man quickly poured me some tea and told me to drink it.

"That was a slave crown, the others had complete control over you while you were wearing it."

After about a minute I looked at him, very, very confused for I had no idea who I was, where I was from or what had happened five minutes ago.

"I can't remember a thing."

The man nodded, "That can be a reaction to wearing one of those things. They use them in war times to make people slaves and then dump them afterwards so they can't remember a thing… most kill themselves from sheer confusion… It's sad really."

Just then there was a very loud bang from the outside.

"Open this door now, we know that girl wearing the Imperial Magitek armor is in there!"

Another voice said, "We just want the girl and we know she's in there!"

The old man jumped up and opened the back door.

I asked, "What is the Empire and a Magitek armor?"

The old man shook his head, "Sorry you have to get out of her now, I don't have time to explain. Just make your way out of the mines and down the mountains."

Not sure at all what was going on, I simply nodded and walked out and across a tall bridge.

About half way across the bridge I heard the guards yell, "She's up there!"

They stared at me and then ran off, my guess is to find a way up here. I quickly ran across the bridge into a cave.

The cave was dark in here. I noticed to a side an unlit torch. I picked it up and wished I could light it. I stared at it and all of a sudden a small flame ignited it. Did I do that just now? That could be handy. Just then a giant rat or snake came out. Actually it looked like a combination of both and charged towards me. Before I could react I shoot flames from my hand as if it were as natural as talking. I had no idea how I could do that, but it seemed quite natural.

I continued into the cave and got deeper. Eventually I came to a fork in the road, I could continue on this floor or go downstairs. I decided to go downstairs. No sooner did I decide this than I heard behind me a voice.

"Got her!"

I turned around in time to see a group of soldiers behind me. I ran toward the stairs when another group emerged from that staircase. Quickly I turned around and went to the corner. I could just easily burn them all but I did not want to harm them. When I got to the corner the floor gave way and I fell through it.

When I landed I tried getting up knowing that they could arrive at any moment but I just fell again and blacked out completely.


	4. A little help

Flash Back

"_Well Terra, there seems to be some improvement on your swordplay." _

_Terra was standing in the middle of a field, and talking to her was a man with a sword made out of crystal. This man had blonde hair, was a tall, and seemed to be filled with a sense of justice._

_Just then a soldier came up to them. "Lieutenant Leo, the Emperor summons you."_

End Flash Back

Flash Back

Terra was in a suit of some kind of armor and everything around her was in a blazes. There were lots of dead soldiers around her. Just then Terra used a fire spell and fried about 3 in a row into little crispy critters.

Just then a pale man with evil piecing eyes came up to her.

"Good, burn everything!" Then the man started laughing hysterically, the laugh seemed to cut through her nerves.

End Flash Back

Flash Back

Terra was in some kind of bunker with some girl who had blond hair and wore a white coat.

She saw herself say, "Celes I have a bad feeling about this meeting today that I have with Kefka I don't know what to do.

Celes spoke up, but very coldy, "You have done excellent in most of your training, my guess is he is going to up you from private up to lieutenant."

Terra said, "How did you make general so quickly anyways, no one has ever made it that quick? Not even Leo who was appointed that several days ago.

Celes said, "It was a lot of hard work on my end. I obeyed orders without question. That is why I think you have not moved up, you question a lot."

Just then a soldier came in, "Terra, Lord Kefka is ready to see you."

Terra followed the solider. But instead of taking her to the throne room like she thought she was going, he took her to the top of the Imperial Palace to Kefka's private quarters. This seemed to frighten herself more, because the only people who went there, if they were females, were his personal "love slaves."

As soon as they got in there, Kefka approached her, " Your training has been going smoothly, and however, I am going to accelerate it beyond anything that you could ever dream."

He grabbed Terra and threw her on a chair in his room. As soon as she landed straps instantly attached to her, locking her in the chair.

Kefka could be heard in the background,

"But the problem with you is that you have a heart, and a good heart at that. Normally we would kill you, but you are to important to kill!" So now we are going to destroy all your "goodie good" thoughts. In fact you will never question anything again!"

Then Kefka appeared in front of Terra with a weird crown and put it on her. Then he started laughing really hysterically.

"I have my own slave now at my command, she will never question anything, she will always do whatever I ask of her. She will obey orders. Heck if this goes well in a few years we may put these on all of our generals, and soldiers."

End Flash back

Flash Back

Terra was standing on top of the Imperial Palace. There were thousands of soldiers there. There was also Kefka, Celes, and Leo. But there was also a new face there. An old aged man with a long beard who was giving a speech.

"We stand on the brink of a major breakthrough… in the days to come we'll witness a total revival of magic. It is our destiny and our alone to take this mystic force and claim what is rightfully ours!"

This got the whole crowd excite, save for Terra due to the crown she was wearing, who had no emotion. The crowd could be heard saying things such as:

"Long live the Emperor!"

"Hurray!"

"Lets take this world!"

End flashback

I started to try and get up, "I wonder how long I was out."

Just then a man came in wearing a bandana, and smelling as if he had not ever touched a bath.

"You back with us?"

I looked at him, when I blacked out I was being hounded by guards… did this man save me? As I looked around, it was evident we were still in the mine, but in a different location.

"You saved me?"

The man responded, "Save your thanks for the moogles!"

What the heck is a moogle I wondered? Just then my head started to hurt a little.

"This is bad, I really can't remember a thing, just bits and pieces of the past, but not enough to make sense of the present."

The man was shocked with concern. "You have amnesia?"

I nodded at him.

He said, "Don't worry, your memory will return eventually, and I will not leave your side until it does."

This took me by surprise because from the flashbacks I had it was evident no one ever cared about me. They just wanted to use me.

The man flipped a switch and said, "By the way, this entrance may be useful to you someday… don't forget about it."

I was kind of put off by the last part of that statement but he realized, "Sorry, bad choice of words."

We walked out of the cave and were back outside.

I asked, "Where are we going?"

The man answered, "We are going down the mountains, and then we will cross the desert to the Figaro kingdom. It will be a day and a half walk."


	5. The Desert Castle part 1

Not much was said during that day and a half walk. The man that I had been traveling with mentioned that we could rest a heck of a lot more once we arrived at Figaro Castle, but since the Imperials were on doubt pursuing us, we had to hightail it there as fast as we could.

This was somewhat irritating to me, not by any means of his kindness in helping me, but because I have no idea when I have had a full nights sleep. If I absolutely had to guess I would have to say it would have been about a week… maybe more.

I wanted to talk with this man more but seeing as we were practically running and the evening we rested I crashed for the 3 hours he allowed me to sleep. "Sleep," I repeated to myself that sounds so good right now.

I think the most irritating thing about this whole journey had to be the fact that I have no idea of who I am save for my name, and a few glimpses that I saw. Could those be dreams or merely memories? I do not know but it is irritating trying to figure out which way it is.

Along the way we got attacked on occasion by a few birds that man mentioned were "Dark Winds" as well as a "Leafer" That was a cross between a plant and a rabbit. Normally I think I would have used that weird ability, the natural ability I seem to have to spontaneously burst something into flames, but the man usually killed these creatures prior to me reacting. He was quick I had to give him that.

We reached a giant mess of sand as far as the eye could see. I was wondering if we perhaps made a wrong turn, but before I could ask him he answered it for me.

"The kingdom is in the middle of this desert, but it is not that big of a desert, we should be there in about 2 hours. But pace yourself… if you get to hot we can rest some."

I simply nodded and thought to myself this must be a poor kingdom to be in the middle of nowhere.

As we continued on we were occasionally attacked by a "Sand Rays," Which were easily killed with a few swipes of our swords. I had decided by this point that perhaps it is not a good idea to use that natural ability I have since this man does not possess it, which of course raises more questions inside my mind.

Questions, just to many questions that are unanswered. My head was hurting, my hair was smelly, I was sweaty. A bath would be so great right now. I simply sighed as we continued on through the desert.

We finally took a break and the man pulled out a canteen of water and gave me some.

"Drink small sips, he instructed, as if you guzzle it you will get sick."

I thanked him for the water and did as he said. I closed my eyes to rest them a minute when he pointed over to the west a little.

"Over there is where the castle is… You can see the structure a little."

I looked over and saw it.. Oddly enough what I saw was a part of a huge tower that was built by solid steel. It looked quite advanced. Why would he want to live in the middle of a desert, I don't really know, but I suppose that these questions will be answered soon enough.

We finally reached the castle and it was huge. I could not believe it. There were soldiers riding around on yellow birds that resembled ostriches. There was also a lot of machinery as well. Any one with a slight bit of intelligence could tell this kingdom was very advanced.

We reached the throne room. I was not really expecting to see a king, at all, and part of me was embarrassed due to how I probably looked and smelled. This man who wore mostly a blue suit and a cape that smelled as if he must bathe in after shave approached us.

"You mean this young woman?"

He bowed to me and turned around. This made me annoyed at his question so I simply countered by saying, "Just who the heck do you think you are?"

The man stopped, "Oh sorry… How rude of me to turn my back to such as beautiful lady. My name is Edgar the king of Figaro Castle."

I was stunned to see that I had been rude to a king, but at the same time a part of me did not care.

The man who I had been traveling with broke the awkward silence:"Surprised someone like me knows a king?"

Both Edgar and the man took nodded and chuckled to each other.

The man said, "Talk to you later." And left the room, which meant that I was with this weird man if you could call him that.

Edgar broke the silence, "That Locke, you would think one day he would be caught for stealing something."

He must have been muttering that out loud to himself, without thinking.

He turned around, "So you're an Imperial solider, don't worry Figaro and the Empire are allies, and besides I could not harm a lady."

So this man must know something about me. But what?

"Why are you helping me, I asked, is it because of my abilities?"

He turned to me and replied, "I will give you three reasons, 1st your beauty has captured me, second I am dying to know if I am your type."

There as a small pause. "I guess your abilities would be a distant third."

Was he flirting with me? I don't know I had never been so insulted in my life, insulted and disgusted.

I finally glared at him, "What the heck is with you anyways?"

He looked down, "guess my techniques a bit rusty."

Just then an older lady entered the room.

Edgar said, "Matron could you take this young lady and have her bathe and prepare her for the meal tonight?"

Matron nodded and I walked with her thankful that whatever he was doing with me would be on hold for a while. But I did think as I was walking away that a "normal girl" would have found him attractive.


	6. The Desert Castle part 2

(Author's Note: I could be just overly critical about this chapter but it is better to be on the safe side. This chapter may be graphic in nature so read at your own discretion.)

I walked away with matron and she led me through a series of rooms to a huge bedroom. There was a huge bed there and a bathtub and a closet with lots of clothing.

Matron looked at me and said, "This is the guest room, and you are free to take anything here and use it."

Surprised by the generosity I simply nodded.

She continued, "Tomorrow there will be a meeting with you and the King, but for now you should get cleaned up, then we will give you something to eat, after that I suggest you sleep as it looks like you are about to pass out from exhaustion." She left the room.

Couldn't argue with her on that one, so I started to take off my shirt and I looked down and screamed real loud at what I saw. There were all kinds of bruises all over my chest. There was also cuts, slashes, and marks all over me.

Matron bust back in the room and looked equally shocked.

"My dear, where did you get all of these wounds from?"

Embarrassed I could only say, "I don't know…"

She looked at me with much concern. "How the heck could you not know where you got those marks from?"

I looked at her annoyed to have to tell someone else that I know nothing about my past. "To be truthful, all I know is that my name is Terra, and I was used by the Empire."

She looked at me with pity. "I cannot believe the Empire would treat someone like this. This is just barbaric…"

She went into the closet and brought out what looked like a 1st aid kit. She began to treat my upper part of the body. She rubbed ointment all over my skin, and she stitched up my slash marks. Looking at myself made me just want to puke.

When she finished my upper body she looked at me and said, "Do you mind removing the bottom half of your clothes? I am willing to bet that there are more wounds on you that should have been treated long ago."

Embarrassed a little that this woman would be seeing all of me, but I also knew that I should trust her judgment. I took off my pants and sure enough there was more from the waist down. There was more gash marks, I just could not believe that the Empire would do this kind of stuff to me. I wonder now if I even want to remember what my past has in it.

She finished treating my whole body. She got out a huge bandage. "Miss, for the next few weeks you should wear this around your ribs and upper thighs, except when you bathe and sleep."

I nodded as she left. I walked over to the tub and drew the water. As I got in the tub I felt a small sense of relief. I simply just lay in the tub staring off into space. This water felt so good after all that I have been through, which kind of made me laugh since until a day and a half ago, I have no idea what that was.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally started washing my hair and just clumps of dirt and dandruff came out. I was pretty sure that the tub was going to be destroyed from the amount of filth on my body.

I came out of the tub and dried off and put my hair into a pony tail and then found an outfit to wear for bed. It was a silk night gown that felt ever so comfortable. I sat down at the table and began to eat the food there. It was really good. Come to think of it I think I must be underweight which means the Empire also rarely even fed me. I ate like I had never even eaten at all.

After eating I laid down in the bed which had silk sheets. Could this be the first time I ever even laid in a bed? Either way I immediately feel asleep until as late as the afternoon.


	7. The Desert Castle part 3

I seemed to have slept a life time. I think it must have been around 7 in the evening and I think it was about 4 in the afternoon when I finally woke up. It was nice the people in the castle never woke me up. Although to be honest I did feel embarrassed that I slept for about 11 hours nonstop. Even though I do not remember anything about my background, I knew that sleep must be a luxury that I do not have. I got out of bed and got dressed and ate a little something. No sooner had I finished eating when the matron came in.

"You are finally up, I see."

I blushed a little at her comment, very embarrassed that as a guest in this kingdom, I spent a huge chunk already asleep.

Matron went on, "Miss Terra the King Edgar wishes to talk with you."

I nodded. Even though I was grateful for everything the king had done for me: Allowing me to stay the night, his servant dressing my wounds, a chance to bathe, not to mention the food (which I made a pig out of myself in this regard), I just did not like Edgar. I do not know why, maybe I should feel attracted to him, there are probably qualities that maybe are attractive such as if I was to hook up with him and perhaps even marry him, I would not ever have to worry about money again, since he is a king after all. But to be truthful, he is very arrogant. It's as if maybe he flirts with me for the sake of flirting, which makes me wonder how many women he does that to. But the real issue is even if it was not for all those things; I just do not know what the concept of "love" is. Sure I know of "love." But beyond the simple term of the word "love" I do not know. I am not child like enough in my memory to not know of pleasures of what it means to literally "make love" but what is love?

We arrived in the throne room and Locke was also there. Edgar immediately jumped up and asked, "My lady, how do you like my castle?"

Before I could even answer one of his soldiers came into the room.

"Sire, someone from the Empire is approaching to see you!"

Edgar looked disgusted for once perhaps, "It's probably Kefka."

I do not know why but for some reason my spine froze completely. I have no idea why but that name brought nothing but pure terror into my system. Part of me felt weak and wanted to cower, the other part wanted to go and hunt him down. Why is that anyway?

Locke came up to me, "Terra follow me."

Relieved that I did not have to have an audience with this "Kefka" I graciously accepted and followed Locke.

The room we got to was very cramped as if it was a secret room. We could hear the conversation though.

"_Lord Kefka, What brings you into my humble kingdom?"_

The voice that must have came from Kefka I immediately recognized from the dream I had earlier which made me immediately get more scared. So that must mean that some of what I saw was accurate, which means this is the monster who put that crown on me.

"_A girl of no importance recently escaped from us, and we heard she found refuge here, could she be here?"_

"_That is a tough one Kefka, for you see there are more girls in my kingdom than the grains of sand in my desert, I can't keep track of them."_

Kefka seemed agitated and appeared to get up from the sound of his voice.

"_I would hate to be in your shoes if we find out your lying, I truly hope nothing happens to your precious Figaro."_

After some time the passage opened up and Edgar came in. Locke looked at Edgar and said, "That guy is missing a few bolts or buttons."

Edgar said nothing and looked at Locke, "Could you take her to her room?" Then turning to me, "Sorry I am unable to chat but the Chancellor and I must plan our strategy, this is one reason why I hate being a king, if you'll excuse me."

Locke and I got to the room I had been staying at. I really do not know why but I burst into tears. Locke grabbed me and held me. I was really grateful for him. He has been quite a big help ever since meeting him.

I finally was able to choke out, "Was that a bad man?"

Locke didn't respond at first, or at least until I calmed down. "Terra there is something I must tell you, Edgar only pretends to support the Empire the truth is that he secretly is collaborating with the Rebels, an organization opposed to the Empire."

This made me strike again with fear because of the little I remember. "The Empire I am a solider of the Empire,"

Locke quickly countered this, "That is not true they were using you, things are different now!"

My head hurts thinking about it, the lives that I must have killed, could I be trusted outside of this Empire. "What should I do, Locke?"

Locke looked at me. "I can't tell you what to do, you will surely find your time, and you do not need to decide right now." At which point he gave me one final hug and left the room.

All I could think was the lives that I must have slaughtered, this evil man, Kefka. Everything in my life had been wrong paths. Do I even know what is good, and even if I do know what is good can I do what is right? Who knows maybe if I got all my memory back I may have loved the Empire.

I found myself speaking aloud to myself as if Locke was still in the room, "Which way will be right, and how will I know?"


	8. Castle in Flames

It was early when I woke up. I decided to go out to the balcony. It was cool this time of the morning, or however cool a desert could be. As I looked toward the horizon it seemed as if the entire world was nothing but sand. Thinking back to a few days ago, it seemed impossible that I could trek across the sands but I did.

I started to think about what I was trying not to think about… "What is the right choice?" Choice… now that I think about it I don't think I have ever been able to make a choice. The Empire did nothing but make me do things… things I never wanted or would do. But is there a way that I can start new?

"Terra!"

Locke all of a sudden interrupted my thoughts, and he seemed alarmed. I started to turn but he grabbed me and jumped off the balcony before I could react to anything. Luckily we landed on Chocobos. Then I noticed why he acted rather rash, the castle was on fire, and Kefka started approaching.

"Finally, I have found you!"

Just then Edgar came on another Chocobo.

"We have to move away from the castle!"

Kefka laughed his creepy laugh again, "Yes Edgar flea, abandon your people… This is so delightful, not only do we conquer Figaro, which will make a fine outpost, but we get Terra back, all in a single day!"

"I don't think so, Kefka," Edgar challenged. He took off and Locke and I followed. I glanced back and the whole castle was sinking into the sand.

I shouted at Edgar, "What is going?"

"Don't worry this is just some of Figaro's superior technology!"

After traveling across the desert for an hour (at least I think it was an hour), we arrived outside of the desert. Edgar led us to nearby river to let the Chocobos drink.

Thinking out loud, I asked, "That was a bad person, I am scared."

Locke replied, "Terra, there is someone we would like you to meet."

Edgar continued, "Our mentor Banon would certainly like to meet you."

"Banon?" I asked

Locke nodded, "Magic is going to be the key to winning this war.

I looked down, "Magic…

How can magic win this war, all of my memories have shown that magic is nothing more than a destructive force?

Edgar continued, "Terra seems to have magical powers, if the Empire gets their hands on you again…"

I looked at him, "All right, I will meet Banon, but I still am not sure what to do."

Locked came up to me and hugged me, and said, "I know this must be hard, we don't want to push you, if you don't want to get involved I will help you figure out what to do next."

A few tears came to my eyes as I returned the hug.

Edgar broke in, "There is a cave that leads to South Figaro just about a mile away."


	9. the cabin

The cave was very uneventful. I had to thank the gods that there was a spring in there though. After being in the desert the last few days, it felt nice to drink some nice cool water, and the cave was so much cooler than the hot desert air.

Part of me was worried though. It seems as if that madman, Kefka would stop at nothing. He wanted me back for whatever sick plans he may have, or whatever the Empire wanted to use me for. Several questions came though my head…

Why is it that I am the only one in the world who has the use of this power of mine?

Why is it other people do not possess it?

Is this why the Empire is so desperate to get me back?

Totally lost in thought, it did not dawn on me much that we had actually stepped out of the cave.

We could see a town off in the distant and in about a mile away from the town or so, there was a small cabin. There also seemed to be a very huge mountain near the cabin.

Locke, who must have been sensing my curiosity, came up to me and said, "That is the town of Figaro, and the mountain over there is Mt. Kolts. However, I think the cabin is new, of course I have not been here in years."

"Then how is it you know where the Rebel base is?" I asked him.

Just then a bunch of birds flew from the mountains toward the other side of the cave we came through.

Locke laughed out loud, "There is your answer, pigeons trained to fly from the Rebel bases throughout the world link us with what is going on."

Edgar continued, "Our pigeons our unique, we will train one for quite a bit longer before we send them out. We do this to make sure that they do not ever enter an Imperial area. Which incidentally, during winter we never use these pigeons, since they may be tempted to head to the southern continent for winter."

"We should head to the mountain, said Locke, since we don't want to risk the Empire finding out about you being there. We can ask the people who live in the cabin for an evening there."

An hour later we arrived at the cabin, which looks like it had been deserted for days. We knocked a few times, but there was no answer. Locke was the first to open the door, and he called out several times. But we decided no one was there.

Edgar said, "I hope they don't mind us using the cabin tonight." He then looked at us and continued, "You two go on in, while I go and see if I can find us some dinner." He took his crossbow and left.

Locke and I walked into the cabin and found three beds. "Well don't know about you, but I am going to use this opportunity to nap, I suggest you do the same."

Without another word he just hopped in one of the beds and was fast asleep. I actually found this kind of amusing. Of course with nothing else to do, I lied down on another bed and fell asleep.

_Flashback_

_There was someone who looked like me, only about 16 maybe. There was also the same man from before, the Emperor. There was also another girl about my age, who had the brightest blond hair I had ever seen. After a moment I realized she might have been a younger girl of the same girl who was present in the speech the Emperor gave in a previous flashback. There was also a younger man who was about 20 maybe. _

_The Emperor looked at all of us. " In a few years, you will all be my powerhouse in this Empire. Celes, who has been fused with the powers of ice; Leo with the powers infused into his muscles giving him tremendous strength, and then there is Terra my greatest prize."_

_It sure seemed to me that this Emperor sure enjoyed speeches. Just then Kefka approached. I say we try a little experiment._

_The Emperor looked at him with interest. "Why, Lord Kefka, what do you suggest?"_

_Kefka gave his laugh. "I say we let them each invade a city. Celes could invade Maranda, Leo could invade Albrook, and Terra and I will invade Tzen."_

_The Emporer pulled his beard considering this. "An excellent idea, go at once."_

_End Flashback_

No sooner had I woke up then Edgar came rushing in. "Guys get up, we need to leave now."

I was worried that the Empire had tracked us down, or worse Kefka.


	10. Mt Kholtz

Jumping up alarmed I wondered if the Empire or Kefka had caught up to us.

Before either of us could say anything though, Edgar continued.

"I think that my brother lives around here."

The brother who the matron mentioned to me earlier? This seems like a strange place for him to live.

Locke approached Edgar.

"Edgar, you know that that chances are he is gone. He left when you two were very young. The chances of him being alive…"

Edgar interrupted him.

"I am sure that this is his cabin."

Locke sighed.

"What makes you think so?"

Edgar was getting frustrated.

"Well, Those tea boxes; they were his favorite. Next are those dishes, our mom gave them to him. The last clue is those flowers over there. He is the only person I have ever known who would pick dandelions and bring them in the house."

Knock Knock

There seemed to be someone at the door.

An old man about 60 came in.

"Oh I guess Sabin is not here."

Edgar walked over to the guy.

"Do you know the owner of this cabin?"

The old man nodded.

"Yes he left yesterday after he heard Master Duncan was slain. I also heard that his son Vargas is missing as well… I have a bad feeling about this."

With that the old man left.

I walked over to Edgar.

"Well what are we waiting for, your long-lost brother is alive right?"

Edgar looked at me.

"You would help me find him?"

I nodded.

"Well if I knew someone who knew me I would appreciate the help.

Locke smiled.

"Besides the location of Sabin is near the rebel base anyways."

At once we left the cabin and dashed to the mountains. Part of me wondered what we would find there, part of me a little anxious. Come to think of it this is the first time that I know that I have done something for someone else that had purely good intentions. I have had a lot of time doing things for other people, for nothing but evil purposes.

It was not long until we reached the Kholtz Mountains. They were not as tall as I had thought. Come to think of it Narshe was a little higher than theses. But no matter. We came here to see if Edgar's brother was alive and here. I just hope that these powers of mine can be put to good use for once.

As we started up Locke whispered back to me.

"Do you see that shadow?"

Looking up I did not see a thing.

"Locke, you must be seeing things."

Locke looked back.

"Must be imagining things."

Edgar seemed to be in the biggest hurry. Not that I blame him though. At least for once in his life he is not flirting with me or with another member of the female gender. While climbing, my mind did start to drift about what would happen when we get to the rebel base. Could I really join such a group? Would people accept me? I am an imperial solider after all, and from what I remember, I was very ruthless. But I wonder how ruthless I could have been.

Just then a huge man about 8 feet tall landed in front of us.

"Sabin sent you right?"

He then knocked us all down.

Edgar quickly got up.

"Sabin, is he here?"

Locke slowly got up.

"You were shadowing us the whole way here?!"

The man laughed.

"Brilliant, and how unfortunate it is that you have ran into me."

Two bears came from behind him

"Great!" Locke said.

Edgar pulled out his autocrossbow and fired at them. Locke tried to jump behind them to engage the man, but one of the bears quickly knocked him to the wall.

All I could do was concentrate on Locke.

"Cure."

Locke was slowly able to get up.

Edgar pulled out a bioblaster and gassed the bears.

Channeling again I yelled, "Fira."

Two huge flames disintegrated them.

The man walked over to us.

"Not bad at all. It seems this girl knows that Imperial magic I have heard so much about."

Out of nowhere another man jumped in-between the man and us.

"Is that you Sabin."

The newcomer continued.

"How the Hell could you do that, Vargas, YOU KILLED your own father!"

Vargas glared at him.

"You are the one he chose as his successor, he snubbed me, his only son!"

Sabin continued, "He chose you not me, he appreciated your fine spirit."

Vargas was glowing, "I have had enough of your lies, "Blizzard Fist!"

The air suddenly grew cold. Was this magic? No it wasn't magic. Suddenly the air threw all of us back and sealed us near a wall, where all we could do was watch. It was then that I realized that it did not affect Sabin.

"Ah, so the master has taught you well!"

Sabin's fist started to glow.

"I guess there is no avoiding this!"

He ran toward Vargas and his fists seemed to move quicker than lightning, hitting him, who knows how many times.

Vargas was very badly wounded and started coughing blood.

"What He already taught you that?"

Sabin nodded very slowly.

"If only you weren't in such a rush for power."

Vargas coughed more blood and died.

No sooner had he died than we were released.

Edgar quickly ran towards Sabin.

"Little Brother?"

Sabin turned back to us. Come to think of it this is the first time that I was able to see his face. He was about foot shorter than Edgar. But he was twice as big. One could tell he had spent years lifting weights and martial arts training. He might be cute, if it wasn't for that beard on his face.

"Big brother?"

Locke walked up to Sabin.

"Looks like you two brothers are reunited."

Sabin continued, "What are you doing here?"

Edgar answered, "We are on our way to the Sabil Mountains."

Sabin seemed shocked, "You mean to the rebel hideout?"

Edgar nodded.

Sabin continued, "I have been watching from afar, your kingdom. At this rate your kingdom will be a puppet to the Empire.

Edgar shook his head no.

"A means of fighting back has arrived." He said looking over at me.

"Think a bear like me could help out?"

Edgar turned around.

"You would join us, brother?"

Sabin nodded.

"I think my master would rest easier if he knew his last disciple played a part in bringing peace to this world."

Locke who was ready to get going approached them.

"Well lets get going!"


	11. Rebel base

Shortly after we met up with Sabin, we arrived at the Rebel base. It was in a very strategic location between several mountain valleys. As we came into the cave, I noticed how dark and dreary it was. The only light was from torches setup around the cavern. You could hear water flowing from somewhere. It was evident why the Empire had such a hard time finding this location.

There were a few hundred soldiers each doing different things: There was a squad doing basic training, there was a squad that was practicing swordplay, there was another squad that was doing research. It was quite obvious they were preparing for war. The only problem is, if this is all the rebels are, it was a battle they would probably lose.

As soon as I entered, many people seemed to appear nervous. No doubt this is due to how they must know who I am. This made me feel very, very guilty. I must have done a lot to these people to have them be afraid of me, with just the sight of me. Locke came up behind me.

"Are you okay?"

"They are afraid of me…"

"Don't worry… I will help them to understand that you were not the cause of what you have done."

I had to admit that was very sweet of Locke. But I just wondered if they would be forgiving, and if they would accept me. In any case we continued into the base. Then this man who must have been about 60-70 came out. He wore very old robes, and had a very huge stench to him. This could be due to having to live in such conditions.

"King Edgar, what is going on?

"Banon, we brought the girl with us."

Banon walked over towards me. He began to look into my eyes, tugging and thinking.

"Is she the one who can talk to Espers?"

"Espers?" I asked.

Locke suddenly took out the slave crown and tossed it to Banon.

"Seemed the Empire was in complete control of her."

Banon examined the crown.

"What treachery, I never thought that the Emperor would stoop this low… No wonder she was able to wipe out over 50 troops in just 2 minutes. We all thought they had just found someone with no remorse, or pity, or mercy."

I could not believe what I heard and felt a few tears welling up in my eyes. 50 troops in two minutes? What has the Empire done with me? I have killed people with lives, with families, with homes, with futures. I suddenly did not want to live.

"That is a lie, I muttered."

Locke came over to me and placed a hand on my back to comfort me.

"Banon she does not remember anything."

Banon approached me.

"Perhaps you have all heard this story… Once people were pure and innocent. However, there was a box they were told never to open. One day someone decided to open the box. He unleashed all the evils of the world. 'Violence, Control, Envy, Greed, Pride.' All that was left was a single ray of light: 'hope'"

I was not sure why he was telling me this story. But he continued.

"We are confronting those evils… and you could be our last ray of light, our hope."

Locke glared at Banon.

"Banon!"

Banon suddenly turned around.

"I have grown weary with the hour, allow me to rest."

Locke and I walked to a room, with a bed.

"Thanks for comforting me back there."

Locke placed a hand on me.

"Is what he said true, about wiping out 50 troops?"

"I am sorry you found out that way… I know the last few days have been nothing but shocks for you. I know it is not easy."

I walked over to the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. But there was something I just had to know.

"Why do you care so much Locke, about me anyways?"

Locke came over to me.

"I rarely tell people this, but I almost married a girl once."

"What was her name?"

"Rachel."

"So what happened?"

"She died, under an Imperial attack led by Kefka… It is a wonder he didn't burn all of the village, but the Empire was still young, and they were afraid if they did something like that, other nations would crush them, prior to them gaining all of the power. Anyway… get some rest."

Locke left the room. I could tell there was more to it than that, but whatever it was, it was far to painful for him to bring up. I layed down. The bed was not comfortable at all. It was just some sheets with some hay on top of some boards. But with as tired as I was, I could have slept on hot coals.

"_Lets test your abilities, Kefka said, follow me."_

_There were over 50 troops in the Empire's training ground. All of them were armed. About half were in Magi-tek armor. The other half had very protectice armor with very sharp swords. Kefka just laughed._

"_Now troops, I want you to come out and fight your hardest, remember, if you lose you die, don't hold back."_

_A man in a yellow lab coat came out. _

"_The timer is set to begin at your signal Kefka."_

"_Excellent, Dr. Cid."_

_Again Kefka Laughed._

"_Troops form your squads of ten each."_

_He then turned to me._

"_Bitch, get in your suit."_

_I nodded, and implied. I did not want to do this, but I had no control over my body. This crown made me jump in. _

_Kekfa laughed again, and drew a flare gun firing it._

_I approached the first 10 troops and used bio-blaster._

I awoke with a huge jump. Tears came down from my eyes. I could not hold them back any longer. I wept. I wept for the troops I killed. I wept for their families. I wept for their children. I felt like I was a psychotic killer. I did not deserve to live. I got up and walked over to the place I left my sword… I could end my life. It would be so easy, and fitting. After all I took so many lives. What do I have to gain by living?


	12. My Name is Terra

The sword was inches to my throat, but for some reason, I could not do it… I don't know why, maybe I am just a coward. I put the sword down, still unsure of what to do next.

Just then Locke came back in. He must have been able to tell that I was upset as he entered.

"You okay?"

I shook my head.

"I had some flashbacks of when I started to kill those 50 soliders."

Locke came over and put an arm around me.

"You don't need to fight back your emotions."

With that it was like the floodgates were released, and tears and sobs came out. I just fell into his chest. He wrapped his other arm around me. I did not deserve him, or anyone; but I was not about to turn him away either.

"Locke, I gasped, why are you taking such an interest in me; I am a cold blooded murderer."

Suddenly Locke grabbed both my arms and moved me to where he could look at me in eye level.

"Don't say that, you are a kind person. What you did with the Empire you could not control. The Empire is the cold blooded murderers. You were innocent."

"I don't know…"

"Look, Terra, if you had control of what you were doing would you have done what you did?"

"No…"

"Then you are not, or were not responsible."

"But still,"

"Don't speak."

He held me a little more. This was really nice. I have no memory of anyone ever holding me like this, but it was nice. I am not sure, but I feel as if I maybe developing feelings for him. But then, I am not sure what love is.

"The way I see it is this, you have three choices right now. You can either try and run and hide and eventually the Empire will find you again."

I nodded.

"Or you could stay here and chose not to fight at all."

Again I nodded.

"Or you can use whatever abilities you were born with to fight this Empire… Put a stop to what they did to you to help make sure it never happens to anyone else."

Never let what happened to me happen to me, happen to anyone else. I could do that. I have these abilities; I need to use them to stop the destruction. I don't know much, in my life right now. But does it matter. Someday, maybe I will remember everything in my life. But for now I will take what little I know of my life, and use this power to stop the Empire.

All I know is, My name is Terra, and I was used by the Empire, I have allies, friends, maybe a family now. Now it is the time to stop what the Empire is doing.

My name is Terra, and I will help.

"Locke, I will do it, I will help."

(A/N: I know this is a cheesy ending for this book. But I am hoping to write a second book. Altogether, it will be a four book Novel: _My Name is Terra, The Imperial fight, Everything Lost, and My Life is Now Mine)._


	13. Prologue part 2

(A/N: This story is back up again I decided to just add to the previous story. I hope you all like this next part).

Part 2: This is who I am

Prologue

It had been a few weeks since Terra made a decided to fight the very Empire that enslaved her. Sometimes she found herself second-guessing herself. Of course with the events that happened moments to her choice, she did not have much time to reflect.

The first thing that happened was no sooner had she made the choice, that Banon, the leader came up with an interesting plan. The plan involved Terra. Terra had to wonder if this plan was wise. However, if the Empire was truly extracting magic from espers as he thought it might be the best choice. This plan involved Terra coming into contact with this esper. Reluctantly she agreed to do this.

However, no sooner had she made this choice, when word came that the Empire took South Figaro, perhaps in response to their loss at taking Figaro Castle. We had decided to do two things in response to this: first Locke would go alone to try and slow the Empire down and meddle in where he could. The second part was that herself, Edgar, Banon and Sabin would go to Narshe to see this Esper, and to try to convince the town to side with the Returners. Locke would meet up with everyone in a few weeks.

However, the plan had not gone as great as it had been hoped. In order to get to Narshe Terra's group took a raft, and during a fight with a giant octopus, Ultros, Sabin fell into the water and got separated.

Terra's group did make it into Narshe, but they had to sneak through the mines. For the last few days, the old man she met when her slave crown had been removed had been hiding her there. Banon was trying to work on a meeting with the elder of Narshe, one where Terra would speak directly to the elder.

Edgar meanwhile was working with Terra to create a speech that would share what she knew of the evils that the Empire had done. The speech would be tomorrow. She was very nervous and wondered if they would listen, after all it was only weeks ago that she came in wearing Magi-tek armor and killed many guards… guards with families.


End file.
